Emily ordered her playing cards by suit in the order $$A,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,J,Q,K,A,2,3,\cdots.$$What is the $42$nd card?
Answer: There are $13$ cards in the pattern from $A$ to $K$. When you divide $42$ by $13$, you get $3$ with a remainder of $3$. Therefore, the $42^\text{nd}$ card is a $\boxed{3}$.